


Losing It

by AussieTransfan2015, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Mythical AU [58]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Human, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Human, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Something Flowline says makes Trailfire's instincts snap.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Trailfire/Flowline
Series: Mythical AU [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/341920
Kudos: 2





	Losing It

Trailfire had no idea just what was going on with Flowline.

The past month had them rushing about, getting their new dwelling setup to their liking. They had both felt it would be better to move in together since their relationship became more… public. It had first been hard to deal with the backlash from the queen’s announcement and the king’s revoking of the ‘no creatures in the city’ rule. With that rule gone, he was now allowed to tell everyone who, or rather what, he actually was.

It hadn’t been easy. Some parents protested his presence at the school. A couple had even taken their kids out. As for the kids themselves… They saw him differently now. He was a giant to them, not half. Some of the girls had been scared of him for a bit, avoiding him at all costs and even hiding behind Flowline when he came near.

Flowline also had it a little rough. Though not a creature herself, her father was and had adopted her when she had been a child. Some of the parents didn’t like that either. On top of that, the boys at school had become more protective of her, especially around him and would refuse to let him near her because “he lied to them.”

Thankfully, the tension didn’t last long.

With the ban now lifted, Oracle and her sisters had returned to the city with their kraken lover Napalm in tow. The children had been thrilled for Headmistress Oracle’s return, considering it had been a good while since she had left. Though Flowline and Trailfire were shocked when the children had also been excited to see Napalm as well.

Oracle had been just as shocked to find out that Trailfire was half-giant. Still, she wasn’t upset about it, completely understanding his reasons for hiding his true identity. She had explained her absence to them, and apologized for leaving so suddenly without much of a word. But they understood; after all, Sentinel had been rather unhinged since Oracle and his sisters had gotten him in trouble with the king. It was dangerous for them to stay.

But with Sentinel dead and the ban lifted, she and her sisters had returned along with Napalm. And with Oracle’s help, the children slowly began to understand why Trailfire hadn’t told them he was a creature. They slowly became more comfortable with him again, and most were even starting to play with him too. Everything finally had gone back to normal.

Until this past week, anyway.

He couldn’t understand. They had finally settled into their new dwelling. School had calmed down, parents had lightened up, and Oracle had returned. He had been going through all the paperwork and interviews he needed to complete so the kingdom could be certain he wasn’t a danger to anyone here and could live within the capital’s walls. Yet, this entire past week, Flowline had been trying at every turn to rile him up in one form or another.

Brief touches to his body. Kissing his neck and shoulder whenever she got a chance. Pressing her chest into wherever she could reach. Rubbing her breasts against his arm. Even taking a grip of his… privates, giving them a soft squeeze before pulling away. Sometimes he would hear her masturbate rather loudly when they should have both been sleeping.

Rethinking these incidents had him heated. Just what was she playing at? He knew her sex drive was crazy high and she had a dominant personality in bed, but this was a lot. Being a half-giant, he had strong instincts that were gnawing at him the more she teased him. He couldn’t understand why she was doing all of this.

Maybe she was just being needy? After all, since he had to do all of this paperwork and other stuff after work, he hadn’t been getting home until later. Thankfully, all of that was over now, and it was the weekend… Maybe she was just trying to rile him up for a good weekend romp? He had no idea, and it was driving him crazy.

Kind of like now.

They were in their home, and they had both just taken a bath together. He had thought she would initiate sex, but was shocked to find that she had only wanted to sit in his lap the entire time and help clean him. Which of course included rubbing her naked body up against his and touching his privates until he got aroused.

And the second he did, she got out of the bath first with a big smile and said he could enjoy himself. He had been left to get himself off, and when he got out of the bath, he was still aroused and frustrated as to why she was doing this. Even when he had come back out in the living room, she was fully dressed in her night tunic, reading some letters she had gotten from her father looking completely fine.

He couldn’t do this much longer. He liked being teased, but even this was a lot for him. He took a moment, trying to shake the frustration before he approached and sat down.

“Flowline,” he stated, watching her reaction. She hadn’t turned or moved, only making a soft ‘hmm’. “Are you okay?”

“Yes fine; why?”

“You know why.” He didn’t want to sound harsh or pushy, but he could already feel his cock harden from his lingering arousal. Uttering a soft grunt, shifting his position before turning back to her. “Am I not… fulfilling you?”

She still hadn’t turned to face him, but he could see the small smirk on her face as she read over her letters. “Why do you ask?”

“Flowline,” he huffed, moving again to sit beside her. “I may be dense but I’m not stupid. You’ve been touchy, clingy…” he paused, a frustrated sigh escaping him as Flowline’s hand grasped his cock through his loose pants. “Gropey.”

She chuckled, finally placing down her letters on the side table before she turned to smile devilishly up at him. “I can’t help it~ You’ve been so busy and tired lately… Just wanted you to feel good and make you realize what you’ve been missing.”

“I get that but~!” He grunted, hitching his breath as Flowline tightened her grip. “I-if that was your p-plan, why not j-just say…”

“Where’s the fun in that?” She giggled, her hand smoothing over his crotch and feeling the heat under her fingers. She smirked as his cock pressed against his pants, forming a visible tent that she was able to rub more easily. “You’re so cute when you get all prudish and flustered. ”

“F-Flowline…” he hitched, his hands grasping and inching closer to her, only to watch her slip away.

“But I guess if you don’t like it…” She gave another wide smirk before picking up an unopened letter that was on the table, handing it to him. “I can always get someone else to have fun with me~”

His eyes fell to the letter, tensing when he read the name Shamble on the front of it. He was aware that she had had a couple of lovers before him, and he also knew that she was on good terms with both of them. Shamble was one of those former flames, one that she wrote to regularly since he traveled a lot.

He knew she wasn’t serious. She would never be unfaithful to him; she just enjoyed teasing him and riling him up, making him a little jealous. But… She had been teasing him for a good week now. Leaving him aroused and foolish and unsatisfied while she watched him with glee. And now, she was making it seem like she was incapable of satisfying her. As if he could be easily replaced by another.

Something inside of him snapped from the sexual frustration. His giant instincts were kicking in, driving away his reasoning as he slowly looked up at Flowline, though she had already turned her back to him. It set him off even more, and she didn’t even realize it.

“So~ do you wanna play with me or-?”

She was suddenly cut off as two large arms suddenly snaked around her back, pulling her against a broad chest. Without a word, Trailfire threw her over his shoulder. A surprise squeak escaped her while his hand grasped her backside.

“Tr-Trailfire-?!” she shrieked, wiggling as he carried her off.

Trailfire didn’t reply. Instead, he moved into their bedroom and promptly dumped her onto the bed. Flowline’s eye shot wide, stunned into silence as Trailfire practically tore his own shirt off and his hands snatched her breasts. He was relentless; groping her breasts hard with his fingers seeking her nipples and rubbing them through her tunic. Her back arched, moans and gasps escaping her. A part of her was scared; she had never seen him like this before! He was so aggressive, keeping her pinned and attacking her as he pleased… But she was so turned on, being dominated like this by a man who was generally submissive to her. Primus she was getting wet the more he played with her!

Soon enough, the top of her tunic was pulled down, threatening to rip as he yanked it down to expose her breasts. She shrieked when his mouth latched onto her right nipple while the other was roughly pinched and rolled, working Flowline like an instrument. Flowline flailed underneath him, moaning and arching into her administrations. He was driving her crazy!

But while her breasts were toyed with, she nearly screamed as Trailfire’s muscular thigh forced between her legs and grinded hard into her crotch. Like an estranged savant, Trailfire knew exactly where her swollen clit was and purposely grinded into it.

“Trail-! AH! Trailfire!” she shrieked, her hips bucking up into his leg. “W-Wait-! T-Too much, wait a minute-AAAAHHH!”

“No waiting,” he growled, mumbling against her nipple. “You wanted this, and I will give it. No one will make you feel this, but me.”

Moving his hands away, he snatched her hips and pulled her flush against him. She shrieked as he settled between her legs, his straining cock rubbing and pressing into her underwear. Primus, even through their clothes, he could feel how hot and wet she was getting, smelling her growing arousal… he growled against her breasts, shooting pleasure up Flowline’s spine.

The poor woman was slowly losing her mind. He was touching her everywhere, making her shiver and moan uncontrollably. Even as his mouth descended down her body, leaving a path of love bites and hickeys leaving as he made his way down to her panties, she didn’t resist the tingles of delight taking over her. It was turning her on so much; Trailfire was never this aggressive! She was always the one taking charge, he was never the one riling her up like this...

Before she could process anything else, Trailfire suddenly pulled her hips up. She shrieked when she found herself nearly upside down, her head and back cradled in his lap while her legs were thrown carelessly over his shoulders. Gripping her thighs tightly, Trailfire easily pulled her underwear aside with his teeth, allowing him to drive his tongue into her wet folds.

Flowline screamed, eyes going wide as she wiggled in his arms. But he kept her hips in place, hungrily devouring her pussy with his tongue caressing her insides. All she could do was hang there, her hands gripping his thighs tightly. She turned her head to see his hard cock was still poking through his slacks. Subconsciously, she licked her lips. He was just as bothered as she was…

Trailfire twitched when he felt small hands on his pants. He growled into her soaked cunt as his pants and underwear were pulled down, allowing his cock to spring up. Flowline moaned in delight, letting the huge organ rub against her face. He was so hard, so big… And it had been so long since they had last fucked. She wanted that huge thing inside of her, stirring up her insides and turning her into a mess. Unable to stop herself, she leaned over to lick the head, shivering as the half-giant groaned into her pussy.

From this angle, she couldn’t take all his cock into her mouth. However, she could press it into her cheek, hollow her cheeks to suckle and pull out more groans. She managed to spur him on, his lips working with his tongue, latching and teasing her swollen clit. She couldn’t anticipate nor could she prepare herself for the onslaught of pleasure, moaning around his cock as her hips bucked up into his face.

And when his teeth lightly grazed her clit, she pulled back from his cock to scream wildly. Her back arched as everything exploded in pleasure, fluids squirting up into Trailfire’s mouth, which he easily sucked down. She shook and withered in his arms, her hands gripping his thighs tightly as her body withered and trembled in bliss.

Her screams turned to whimpers, her body falling limp. But before she could get a sense of everything, she was pushed down onto the sheets. She gasped, looking up to find Trailfire over her and staring her down. She was shocked to see his eyes were ablaze, which admittedly made her heart beat faster in fear. Primus, she had never seen him look like this before… But as much as it made her anxious, it made her body hotter.

Trailfire didn’t hesitate; his arms scooped up her thighs and thrusted forward. His cock, catching the right angle, drove in deep. The sudden filling and stretching had Flowline’s eyes bulging out, her mouth opening but no sound coming out, only choking on pleasure. Trailfire’s first three thrusts were slow and calculated before he set a hard and fast pace.

He didn’t say anything, only loud grunts and growls while Flowline finally found her voice, howling in bliss. The pace was brutal, fast, and she was unable to keep up with his cock repeatedly slamming into her g-spot; her scream pitched as another, smaller orgasm snapped through her so quick she had little time to bathe in the afterglow before Trailfire flipped her over onto her hands and knees. His hand snatched her hips while his other snagged her shoulder, thrusting back inside again.

She threw back her head and moaned hard, shaking like a leaf as the pleasure began to consume her. Primus, he was so rough! He was never this rough! And he was thrusting so hard, reaching deep into her trembling pussy. Each slap of his hips was hard and seemed to echo louder than normal, his cock threatening to pierce her womb.

“You’re getting tighter,” he cooed, arms shifting and wrapped around her waist. Pulled up against his chest, he knelt up and pounded hard against her ass. “This is what I will give you. I’m the only being who can do this to you.”

Flowline wasn’t even registering his words. Her mind was overridden by the constant barrage of pleasure and the small orgasms sent shock after shock up and down her spine. Everything was hot and tight with pleasure, her vagina clenching around his dick and squirting out juices onto her thighs. All she could do was cum over and over again around him, moaning and trembling the more he fucked her pussy.

One of his hands suddenly moved to her right breast, causing her to throw back her head and moan loudly. His fingers teased and pinched her nipple, making her squeal in delight. Trailfire groaned as her cunt began to spasm around him again, drawing other orgasm out. Her nipples were so sensitive… He knew that if he played with them enough, she could cum in a matter of seconds.

“T-Trailfire-!” she managed to choke out. “C-Cumming-! I-I’m cumming again-! S-Slow down~!”

If he had heard her, he made no move to respond. He only increased his pace until she screamed. Another orgasm tore through her, arching her spine and rendering her scream hoarse before she slumped back onto the bed. This time he had paused his movements, only minor grinds into her backside but otherwise remained in place.

The reprieve was short lived.

She was flipped onto her back, Flowline moaning as Trailfire snatched her legs and pressed them back into her body. With his cock still hard, he slid back in; it was much easier now, considering she was dripping wet by this point. Knowing she was fully stretched, he started his pace again.

Flowline’s hands gripped the sheets tightly, tears pricking the corners of her eyes as she shut them tightly. The pleasure was too much! It was like her body was being abused with ecstasy, and all she could do was lie there and be forced to cum. She was completely at his mercy, her body being used as he pleased.

“Tr-Trailfire…!” she choked out, crying out as his cock began to grind against her womb. “W-Wait-!”

“Won’t stop. Not until my mate is full…”

It almost didn’t sound like him. The thought frightened her as much as it sent a spike of arousal through her. She managed to crack an eye open, seeing his muscles tensing which made him seem much larger than he normally was.

“Can’t… allow others to… need to… mate...”

Nothing he was saying was coherent. Primus, was this how Giants mated? Or at least acted during sex? It was so aggressive, dominant… It was just such a contrast to how it was normally like. Normally, she was the one in charge and taking control of the sex. It was never like this, where she was completely at his mercy with her pussy being rutted into like a bitch.

It was a little scary, but her body loved it. Her womb tensed, her pussy clenching and spasming. She wanted more, so much more… Her body was begging for his cock, for his seed deep inside of her. Everything was hot and shaking and aroused, her insides tingling in anticipation and instinctual desire.

She twisted and moaned beneath him. They didn’t have sex without some sort of protection often, and while she was normally all for it, this week wasn’t safe. There was a very real chance that she could get pregnant if she let this continue. She knew this, she knew she could get pregnant… But her mind was overwhelmed and her body was overstimulated; her womb was begging to be filled, her insides clamping around his dick and refusing to let him go.

“T-Trailfire~!” she moaned, arching her back. Primus she was losing her mind. His thrusts were becoming more erratic, his breathing was getting harder… he was going to cum soon. He was going to fill her up and impregnate her! ”Y-You’ll get me pregnant-! If you cum inside, I’ll get pregnant~!”

That was his trigger word.

The very thought of her being round and full of his seed, heavy with his children had his giant genes kicking into overdrive. His eyes almost blew wide, her legs brought to his shoulders and his body hunched over her. That forced her to bend in half, which would normally be uncomfortable, but the new angle had his cock slamming and crashing into her cervix so hard that stars exploded in the back of her eyes. What she had felt before, his large thick cock spreading her wide, the overstimulation, the multiple orgasms…. they were nothing compared to this.

She tried to move, to hold on, to do something, but Trailfire had her pinned and forced her hips to bounce with him with each powerful thrust. She could only scream, tears of pleasure spilling from her eyes as he fucked her with all of his might.

“M-mate… oh~ F-Flowline~”

“C-Cumming-!” she choked out, everything lighting up with ecstasy. She wanted it, she wanted it, she wanted to cum and be filled already! “C-CUMMING-! TRAILFIRE!”

He pressed deep into her cervix, poor Flowline feeling like he had actually breached her womb. Stars exploded around her, her head tilting back as she moaned with abandon. The clenching and squeezing of her cunt was enough for Trailfire to shout in completion, thrusting against her womb as he came violently inside of her.

Flowline’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as her orgasm took over her mind, squirting hard from the ecstasy. She could feel his semen flood her insides, filling her to the brim. So much cum poured into her, his sperm branding her and marking her as his, all in an attempt to impregnate her… Everything was so warm… Her belly soon became tight; a slight bulge from the overflow flooding her womb.

Trailfire released her legs, allowing her body to slump back onto the bed as he slipped out of her. He fell to the side in a panting heep, his arms coming up to hold Flowline to him.

Neither spoke. Instead, Flowline clung to him, unable to keep her eyes open. She could still feel fluids trickling out of her, but she was too exhausted to care. She was drained, but oddly content. And even though it had gotten a little scary and she was still confused as to why it had even happened in the first place, she had been thoroughly fucked and satisfied.

So, unable to do much help, she allowed sleep to take her. They could talk about it come morning.

* * *

Trailfire groaned, blinking the sleep away from his eyes. It had been a while since he felt so relaxed, and he was glad to remember that it was a weekend and he didn’t have work. Still, he couldn’t remember how he even got to bed. His memory of the night before was a little fuzzy, only recalling Flowline’s teasing before it seemed to blank. Did they drink and he just forgot?

Shifting, a soft moan pulled him back. Looking down, he wasn’t surprised to see Flowline sleeping next to him. However, he was shocked to see her naked and covered in hickeys. He was even more stunned when he saw her thighs had some light red marks on the skin and cum stains all over her crotch.

He could obviously figure out what had occurred, but he was horrified that he couldn’t even remember doing anything to her. And he had cum inside her? Yes, she didn’t mind doing it raw, but they normally had some sort of pregnancy-preventing lubricate or it was a “safe week” for her. Looking around the room, he couldn’t see any bottle and he knew it wasn’t a safe week either. They had been together long before for him to be somewhat familiar with her cycle.

Oh Primus, what the hell had he done?

As he began to internally panic, Flowline slowly stirred awake. As her eyes fluttered open, she Immediately could feel the soreness and stiffness in her hips. Everything felt sticky too, but she wasn’t too surprised. She was still kind of tired, so she was looking forward to relaxing the rest of the weekend. Primus knew how much her hips needed a break.

She shifted a bit, causing Trailfire to snap out of his thoughts and look down at her. They just stared at each other for a few moments before Flowline gave a tired, lazy smile, brushing the hair from her face. “Morning,” she greeted, lying back down more comfortably on the bed.

“M-Morning…” Trailfire stuttered, taken aback from her cheery greeting. “A-are you okay?”

“Mmmmm,” was her only response, snuggling into his side. “Little sore but much, much better now. Didn’t think you had it in you.”

“But… Flowline…” Despite her mild groan of discomfort, Trailfire sat up and helped Flowline turn to him. Now he could see the extent of their “joyous” night. Her neck was covered in love bites and welts, down her collar bone to her breasts. Both were swollen and red while the trail disappeared under the covers. “Primus…”

“Trailfire...” Flowline could see the horror on his face as he started to remember everything he had done. He was definitely thinking the wrong thing, and she didn’t need him beating himself up about something that she liked. She quickly placed a hand on his, giving it a tight squeeze. “It’s okay. I’m okay.”

“But I lost it,” he said, looking down in shame. “I let myself get all riled up. I knew you were teasing with that ex thing, but I just… I don’t know how I lost it. That’s...never happened before.”

“It’s okay,” she repeated, bringing up his hand to kiss it. “It felt great, really… Yeah, it was a little much at first, but it was good. Really good. You didn’t hurt me, I’m just a little sore, that’s all.”

He didn’t say anything at first. Maybe she didn’t get hurt, but he never meant to handle her so roughly. He had even left marks on her! It was completely careless of him. After all, he was a half-giant; he could have seriously hurt her. Even if she did rile him more than usual, that shouldn’t have been an excuse.

Not to mention he had cum inside of her, another careless act. She could have gotten pregnant, and he knew that Flowline, despite wanting kids someday, didn’t think she was ready for them now. But because of his instinctual desires, he could have very well impregnated her. After all, giants were rather fertile and never had issues getting someone pregnant; though since he was a half-giant, there was a chance that she would be safe… At least he hoped.

Flowline’s eyes widened when his arms suddenly came around her, pulling her into his chest. “Trailfire?”

“I… I’m so sorry,” his whispered, nuzzling her neck and shoulder. “I… I didn’t…”

“Oh, shhh,” she said, cupping his face and kissing his cheek. “I’m fine. And it was nice. Really nice… So you don’t need to apologize, okay?”

He nodded, pecking her lips. Relenting, he moved them both to lie back down on the bed. She smiled, snuggling up to him and wrapping her around his waist. She was still a little sole, so this was nice. She liked snuggling with him after a long night… and she knew she could look forward to a day of pampering from him too.

She was definitely going to enjoy that when it cane.


End file.
